


unpleasant options

by feralgaymlm



Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Choices, Deceit asked Dark and Anti for help with the sides, Impersonation, Logan is confused and scared, Plans, Threats, they decided to do something more benefical to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgaymlm/pseuds/feralgaymlm
Summary: Why didn't he see before that this wasn't who he thought it was?





	unpleasant options

"I do not think you understand how dire this situation is."

Logan rolled his eyes, huffing and glaring at Deceit.

"I think you're just stalling for...some reason." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've made a mistake of coming here to talk to me instead of that loud-mouthed idiot."  
"Oh, darling, do not speak so badly of your friends." Deceit chuckled, a satisifed glint in his dark eyes. Logan raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname, but narrowed his eyes to show that he wasn't caught off guard. 

"After all, friends are all you have." Deceit leant forward, his gloved hand gently grasping Logan's chin, his other behind his back in an elegant gesture. "Without these sides, you are nothing. Is that not right, Logic?"

Logan couldn't put his finger on it. Deceit was speaking so weirdly, so...smoothly, but he didn't know what that could mean.  
And maybe that scares him, just a little.   
He's always thought that he knew who Deceit was. How to identify him, what he wanted...  
But right now he was...confusing.

And why come to him, of all the sides? Roman was the most gullible, and Deceit knew that!  
So...why?  
A question that needed to be answered. At any cost.

At any cost.

Deceit chuckled, pulling Logan closer to him with his grip on his chin. 

"Look, we could dance this duet for a little while longer," Deceit stood up right, his arm still behind his back - which was suspicious, and Logan really hoped that the self-preservation side wasn't holding a weapon. "Which would be nice. You remind me of another person I know. Except, more sentient." The dramatic side grabbed Logan's hand, gloved fingers intertwining with his own. The logical side glared his eyes at Deceit, skeptically looking at him. "You know what that means, don't you, Logic? Can you tell me the definition?"

Logan tried yanking his hand away, weirded out by how close they were currently. But Deceit's grip merely got tighter, his scales making him more intimdating under the dull light, and his smile suddenly seeming forced.   
"The ability to perceive or feel things, usually used in context of robots." Logan's nose scrunched up in confusion, and he used his free hand to push up his glasses. "But I don't see how this has to do with anything, like why you're here -"

"Shh, Darling, patience is the key for everything, is it not?" Deceit finally took his arm from behind his back, only to wrap it around Logan's waist, their intertwined hands raised slightly in the air. The lying side began to sway them gently, in a fancy dancing motion that Logan was not comfortable with.

"Get off of me Deceit, or I'll call for -"  
"Calling for them will do nothing." Deceit cut him off. "They can not help you, they won't."  
He felt dizzy at the way Deceit's voice seemed to morph into someone else's, sounding as if there were multiple voices layered onto one in an eerily smooth way. "If you are lucky, we will find you useful." 

Logan hissed, feeling dull nails dig through his shirt and into his back, Deceit's grip getting overly tight and the space between them getting smaller and smaller -

"Come on, use your head, Logan. You are smart, so I will give you a choice."

The layering, the echoing in his head, the way the world seemed to become foggy with a dark mist -  
What was this?  
This wasn't Deceit. 

And that. That was terrifying. As prideful as Logan was, he found himself opening his mouth to scream for help, free hand shoving at Deceit's shoulder. The other side's outfit switched to a suit, and his familiar face rippled with something dark as his skin morphed into smooth, grey skin. Short brown locks turned into long black ones.   
And black eyes bore into him. 

"Scream, and I will hurt you." The new entity - whoever this fuck was, threatened with a calm facade that did nothing to soothe Logan's panic.   
"Where's - where's Deceit? What did you do to him!" Logan accused, hand clenching into a fist, still attempting to shove the new entity away.

All false Deceit did was chuckle.

"I would never hurt him. You see, we are very close, him and I..." The false Deceit explained. "He planned this. Sold us this plan. So we took it, and now we have a plan of our own."   
His familiar room had slipped into a dark abyss, and the new entity twirled him around. 

"I am no longer the person to give out choices, but I suppose it would be more amusing for this new game I will play with you, with all of you eventually."

Smart. Just like he knew. The logical side stayed quiet, pressing his lips together and glaring at him. 

"One of you will lie. One of you will tell the truth. One of you will trust me, and one of you will run from me."

"You have the choice, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it in honour of the new video!!!!! I love our new boy (Remus? Remis?) haha!!!!  
> (And now I have a whole theory where Deceit was never a dark side and instead was the original anxiety, but Virgil (paranoia) forced him into the dark so he could take that spot. But y know, whatever-)


End file.
